Car
is the 32nd chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Miki and Yuki were brushing their teeth. They had a little conversation about if they had gotten enough sleep. Yuki replied that she was too excited to get any anyways. Kurumi calls out for them to return quickly and they do so. Rii-san is driving and attempts to tune the radio. By doing so, the radio was tuned back to Megurigaoka station 111. Radio DJ was asking for any survivors that were listening to pay a visit at the radio station. Kurumi tried to navigate there but Yuki had beat her to it. Now they set off to the radio station. Later, Miki shouts at Rii-san to stop as the road was blocked. From this, Yuki wondered why most of the major roads were blocked. Kurumi answered, "The government"page 9 After that, Rii-san suggested that they take a break. Kurumi was walking out of a small convenience store to talk to Rii-san. Rii-san told her that she wasn't able to get a lot of sleep in. From this, Kurumi assumed that it was the car's fault since it was small and cramped. Kurumi had suggested that they try to camp outside instead. Rii-san counters this by saying that water supplies will run low. Then again, Kurumi's last thought about this was to get a bigger car. Rii-san replied that they should ask Megu-nee first because that was the car they were driving in and they shouldn't just throw it away; Kurumi appeared to be surprised at this. Yuki and Miki were having a little discussion. Kurumi looks into the side mirror and spots some zombies from afar. Kurumi shouts that they have to go and so they do. Now at the radio station, Rii-san volunteers to stay behind to watch the car. When Yuki, Miki, and Kurumi got to the roof, they opened the hatch and entered. Upon entry, they found a letter and heard some loud banging behind a door. Reading the letter... Don't open the door! :I'll be inside it. In the closet. :I'll try to end it myself, but I'm not sure if I'll be successful. :If there are any strange sounds, you'll know what happened to me. :To anyone reading this letter, :I leave my house and keys to you :If I could, I would have :had some tea with you. :If I could, I would have :left this place with :If I could Kurumi walked towards the door to "say goodbye". Later, the three are walking into a room, which suspiciously looks similar to Megurigaoka High School's basement. Kurumi and Miki discuss that they could stay here at the radio station since it is equipped like their school. This idea was shot down by Yuki since the original plan was to continue their studies. Kurumi, Miki, and Yuki are now walking back to Rii-san. Rii-san asked if they found anyone. Kurumi replied with a yes, but she won't be going with them. Though, Kurumi also told her that she left a gift for them. As the members enter the RV, Miki looked back at the radio station. She began to wonder, "How things might have been... If we had gotten here a little earlier..."page 28 They drive off. Navigation References Category:Chapter